Hide me!
by HowlingDomain
Summary: A what if story. What if Andros didn't know that Karone became the Pink Ranger. Nor that she went after the Quasar Saber. Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: This is just an idea a friend and I had. I don't own anything.

Maya leaned back in a chair half listening to the boys argue over a game. Everyone in the room jumped as the door suddenly opened and Karone ran in.

"You never saw me." She said before hiding in the storage locker.

"Um?" Leo blinked as Maya tilted her head and Andros walked in.

"Where is she?" The red space ranger asked.

"Who?" Maya asked glancing at him.

"My sister, Karone. I know she's here." He responded looking at Maya.

"Never seen her." Damon said.

"Can't recall seeing her." Maya answered at the same time. Andros looked between the group and growled before walking away. The Galaxy rangers glanced at each other before Maya headed over to the storage locker.

"Karone? What was that about?" Maya asked.

"He..doesn't know that I'm the new pink ranger. I'd rather not get in a fight with him though." Karone answered.

"So you're just going to hide?" Leo asked

"Until I have a plan, yes." Karone shot back.

Maya frowned, "You know telling him would be the best thing."

"You haven't met him when he's mad." Karone responded.

"Karone, how mad could he get?"

"Well…You saw what he was like with the Psychos..He'd be worse if he found out that I'm the pink ranger." Karone said opening the locker door.

"You're what?!" Andros snapped standing in the door way.

"Uh..crap, Go Galactic!" Karone yelped morphing and running out of the room.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros morphed and took off after her. The Galaxy rangers glanced at each other again.

"Um you know I just remembered that I have stuff to do down in the engine room…Good luck with those two." Damon said, leaving the room.

"I don't know how to help." Maya said glancing at Leo.

"I may be a red, but I'm not that good." Leo responded as Mike walked in.

"Why is Karone and Andros fighting in the hanger bay?" He asked glancing between the two.

"Andros just found out that she's part of the team." Leo responded glancing at his brother.

"Crap…I probably shouldn't have sold tickets huh?" Mike winced

"Yeah probably." Maya snapped.

"I'm not refunding the money." He said holding his hands up.

Maya sighed and headed for the door, "I'll see if I can stop them."

"I'll help." Leo sighed, "Go Galactic!" He called morphing.

"Let's go." Mike said, "Magna power!"

Maya nodded, "Go Galactic!" She morphed and headed for the hanger bay.

*At the now scorched Hanger Bay.*

The hanger bay would be covered in scorched marks as the siblings stood in the middle, locked in a sword fight.

"Enough, both of you!" Maya called starting toward the fight.

Karone shook her head, "Oh no, if he's going to insist I can't stand up for myself then I'm going to prove him wrong."

Andros winced, "I never said that!"

Leo sighed, "Who gets Karone and who gets Andros? Something tells me it's gonna take a butt kicking to get them to stop."

"I'll take Karone." Maya said walking over to the other girl.

"And that leaves us with Andros." Leo said heading over with Mike, getting in a fight with Andros.

"I'm not backing off Maya, I've tired of his overprotective behavior." Karone said, watching the other girl.

"I understand that." Maya said, "But I don't think getting in a fight with him and destroying the hanger bay is the best way to do it."

Karone glanced around and sighed, "I suppose you're right."

Maya nodded, "Yes, and here's another thing, you can take your anger out on Trakeena."

Karone blinked and smirked, "Oh I could have fun with that." She said powering down along with Maya.

"Thought so." Maya said, "Now how to get the boys to stop fighting."

"oh that's easy." Karone said, grabbing her staff from when she was Astronema and walked over to the boys hitting all three over the head, "I knew there was a reason I kept the staff." She twirled the staff and put it away.

Maya chuckled and shook her head, "That's one way to do it."

"I told you I would get hurt by getting involved." Leo said.

"Shut up." Mike responded.

"Both of you zip it." Andros snapped.

"Now Andros," Maya said as Andros looked at her, "Yes she's the pink ranger, no there isn't anything you can do, so deal with it."

Andros sighed, "Just, she should have told me, instead of leaving a note of 'sorry leaving I have something I have to take care of' and leaving.

Maya blinked and glanced at Karone, "A note?"

Karone shrugged, "It seemed like a good idea at the time." She defended.

Maya shook her head, "Well it's too late now, everyone happy with that?"

"Fine." Karone and Andros said.

Leo nodded, "Good, now I have a date with an ice pack."

"I'm coming too." Mike said, the brothers walking out slowly.

"Now, I'm going back to relaxing." Maya said, "No fights please."

"Well I've got an wanna be evil overloard to meet." Karone said,

"That fight is fine." Maya chuckled.

"I feel sorry for her." Andros said as the three left the hanger bay.


End file.
